


E.L.I.T.E.S : Elyas

by JustAFangirl99



Series: E.L.I.T.E.S [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Torture, Brotherhood, Childhood Friends, Domestic Violence, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Protective Team, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, Underage Rape/Non-con, elites
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Le groupe E.L.I.T.E.S est l'un des meilleurs groupes d'agent de l'Agence Mondiale de Défense contre les menaces. Quand ils sont envoyés aux États-Unis pour un possible coups d'état à venir, ils ne pensaient pas que tout serait compliqué. Entre passé, tensions, relations supposées secrètes et trahisons, leur mission à Washington sera loin d'être de tout repos.
Relationships: Elyas/Ida
Series: E.L.I.T.E.S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026091
Kudos: 2





	E.L.I.T.E.S : Elyas

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de bien lire tous les tags avant de commencer cette histoire. Ca ne va pas être toujours tout rose.

Installé en terrasse d’un bar, nous attendons la commande que nous avons passée, il y a quelques minutes. Depuis notre dernière mission, terminée il y a peu, nous avons décidé de rester à Paris. Franck Friedmann, le directeur de l’ _Agence Mondiale de Défense contre les menaces_ , avait décidé de nous laisser quelques jours de repos pour qu’on puisse reprendre notre souffle après les efforts que nous avons fournis pour mettre hors d’état de nuire la femme qui voulait s’en prendre au chef du gouvernement français.

— La mission aura été plus longue que prévue, souffle Laïka.

Je hoche la tête en même temps que nos quatre autres acolytes. Tous les six d’horizons différents, nous sommes amis depuis maintenant douze ans. Meilleurs espoirs des promos de nos pays respectifs, nous avons tous été réunis pour créer l’unité d’élite de l’ AMD. Le directeur, un allemand, nous avait fait venir dans son bureau avec nos parents pour créer une classe spéciale pour nous. Multilingues et adolescents, nous sommes maintenant l’unité la plus utilisée pour combattre les dangers.

— Remarque, Francky nous laisse des vacances pour nous féliciter, sourit l’espagnol. Et il y a bien longtemps qu’on en avait pas eu.

— Il a raison, indique Ida.

Six prénoms, six nationalités, six pays, six lettres dans notre sigle. É.L.I.T.E.S. Le premier, c’est moi, Élyas Prescott et je viens des États-Unis. Ensuite, il y a Laïka, la lituanienne, Ida qui vient d’Inde, Thalia la togolaise, Esteban le madrilène et Samaël, le syrien du groupe. À nous six, nous étions les agents les plus respectés au monde. Nos techniques de combats, de recherches et de protection proviennent d’anciens meilleurs agents. Ils nous les ont inculqués, petit à petit, pendant des années avant qu’on ait officiellement le droit de sortir en intervention et en mission. D’abord encadré par des agents confirmés, nous sommes maintenant totalement indépendants, tout en restant tous les six.

La serveuse arrive et dépose les boissons sur la table avant de retourner à l’intérieur. Je suis le regard de Sam qui l’observe en souriant. Grand dragueur du groupe, c’est celui qui nous fait le plus rire. Quand il raconte les vents et les râteaux qu’il a pris, nous n’avons pas le choix de le tanner et de nous moquer, juste pour l’embêter un petit peu.

— Et c’est reparti, ris-je.

Le syrien me lance un regard et roule des yeux. Nos amis éclatent de rire alors qu’il se met à bouder. Âgée d’environ vingt ans, elle ne lui a qu’à peine porter de l’attention depuis que nous sommes là, contrairement à l’homme qui, deux tables plus loin, n’a pas arrêter de fixer Ida depuis que nous sommes là. Jaloux, je décide de poser mon bras sur le dossier de la chaise de l’indienne qui me lance un regard moqueur.

— On marque son territoire, Washington ?

— Je fais juste comprendre à ce vieux pervers que tu es déjà prise et que je ne te laisserais pas filer aussi facilement. Encore moins avec un vieux, ma jolie.

— Vous puez l’amour, grogne Esteban. Sans déconner !

Thalia confirme, non sans poser rapidement les yeux sur Sam. Je lui fais un faible sourire pour la rassurer. Un jour, il se rendra compte de l’amour de la togolaise et il se sortira les doigts du cul pour essayer de faire fonctionner le couple qu’ils formeront alors. Pour Esteban, c’est plus compliqué. Il refuse catégoriquement de se mettre en couple et d’avouer son homosexualité à nos supérieurs. Compréhensifs, ils accepteront bien évidemment, mais il semble en douter. Laïka, elle, a un petit ami plus vieux de deux ans. Attentif et juste parfait avec elle, Adam semble être son âme-sœur.

— Madrid, boude pas ! Tu trouveras l’amour, un jour.

Il hausse les épaules, semblant en douter. Il me fatigue quand il a ce genre de réaction. Pourtant, nous avons tout essayer pour l’aider, il refuse systématiquement. Je crois que son ex-petit-ami a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, mais je n’en ai pas la certitude et j’évite d’en parler avec mes camarades pour que ça ne lui revienne pas aux oreilles. On sirote nos boissons, silencieusement alors que le soleil caresse nos visages.

— Vous n’avez pas trouvé que j’étais rouillée ? Il y a si longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraîner au combat que j’ai cru que j’y arriverais jamais.

On échange tous un regard avant d’éclater de rire à nouveau. Il n’y a que Laïka pour penser qu’elle a perdue en puissance et en précision alors qu’elle a clairement écrasée la trachée d’un homme de main de notre cible, d’un coups précis, lors de notre intervention musclée d’il y a quatre jours.

— Putain, Vilnius, t’es tarée ! Tu as clairement tout défoncé, comme d’habitude, s’exclame Esteban.

— Mouais, si tu le dis.

C’est bel et bien la meilleure combattante de notre équipe, mais c’est aussi celle qui a le plus de mal à se faire confiance. Adam a déjà, de nombreuses fois, essayer de lui montrer qu’elle assurait, nous l’avons fait, mais ça n’a jamais eu l’effet escompté. Elle reste incertaine et imagine sans cesse qu’elle est nulle ou qu’elle n’a pas fait les bonnes choses aux bons moments. Pourtant, elle a toujours une attitude irréprochable dans nos interventions. C’est peut-être la plus consciencieuse de nous tous.

— Moi, je sais une chose : on a réussi et c’est le principal, indique Ida.

— Ouais, grâce à moi et à la balle que j’ai fait parvenir dans l’épaule de la cible avant qu’elle ne tire sur Esteban. Puis dans sa rotule pour l’empêcher de courir.

L’espagnol s’agite sur sa chaise. Il s’est retrouvé dos à nos ennemis sans qu’on comprenne pourquoi. Il n’a pas su expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé pour que la situation dérape de son côté. En grand danger, il n’en avait aucune idée jusqu’à ce que notre cible hurle de douleur à cause de la première balle.

— Tu nous as foutu une belle frayeur, Madrid.

Il me sourit faiblement alors que j’ai conscience qu’il n’a pas perdu sa concentration sans raison. S’il ne veut pas nous en parler, c’est soit qu’il a peur du jugement, soit il pense qu’on le prendrait pour un fou. Il sait qu’il peut nous faire confiance, mais visiblement, c’est trop compliqué pour lui, en ce moment, de s’en souvenir.

— Respire, mec. On ne va pas t’engueuler. C’est du passé. On ne parlera même pas avec Friedmann de ce moment d’inattention de ta part, qui aurait pu te faire tuer, indique Ida.

— New Delhi !, grogne-je.

Si elle croit être discrète dans ses insinuations, elle peut se foutre le doigt dans l’œil. J’aime beaucoup ma petite amie, mais elle n’est pas toujours intelligente et parfois, elle est carrément trop franche, ce qui est souvent un problème. Surtout dans le cas précis où Esteban nous cache quelque chose et a fait une erreur de débutant. Elle doit y aller mollo et elle le sait, mais visiblement, son agacement et bien trop important pour qu’elle arrive à passer outre les événements de lundi. Nous sommes tous terriblement inquiets pour l’espagnol, mais s’il ne veut pas parler, on ne pourra pas le forcer à le faire. Après tout, c’est lui le meilleur dans les méthodes de torture pour obtenir les résultats qu’il veut et les réponses qu’il espère.

— Eh, Washington, sans Damas, Madrid se prenait clairement une balle dans le crâne !

Les noms des capitales pour nous interpeller, une habitude qu’on a pris après avoir regarder _La Casa de Papel,_ comme tout le monde a pu le faire. Venant chacun d’un pays différent, ça a été assez simple de le faire. Si, au début, ça a agacé nos parents et nos supérieurs, ils nous ont finalement laissé garder ce petit délire. Franck a bien appuyé sur le fait que c’était normal à nos âges de se donner des surnoms et d’avoir des sujets sur lesquels rire. C’est le premier qui ait pleinement accepté, d’ailleurs.

— Ça n’a pas été le cas, Ida. Je vais bien, assure Esteban.

Mes prunelles croisent les siennes et son regard me prouve qu’il ment. Quelque chose l’a tellement troublé qu’il manque de concentration et qu’il se force à mentir – chose qu’il déteste – pour ne pas avoir à en parler avec nous. Pourtant, en temps que chef élu de la bande, je vais devoir m’atteler à la lourde tâche qu’est celle de le faire parler, avant qu’une mission ne tourne au désastre parce que Monsieur a été trop inattentif pour se tirer d’un mauvais pas ou pour agir avant la mort de l’un de nous. Je ne peux pas laisser ses états d’âme mettre en danger toute l’équipe.

— Je préférerais qu’il voit le psy de l’unité, souffle ma petite amie.

— On verra à notre retour de vacances.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais un regard de ma part suffit à la lui faire refermer.

— C’est non négociable, Este. Si je vois que tu es toujours aussi stressé, nerveux et bizarre quand on rentrera, tu iras voir Camilla pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe et pour que tu ailles mieux. Je ne le fais pas par demande d’Ida mais bel et bien parce que je m’inquiète. Je suis le chef, je dois veiller sur mes troupes. Si tu n’es pas bien mentalement, tu nous mets tous en danger. C’est aussi bien pour toi que pour nos camarades et coéquipiers que je te demanderais d’y aller, pas pour la conviction personnelle de ma copine.

Il souffle bruyamment, mais je tente de ne pas y prêter attention, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson. Le regard de l’espagnol divague vers les rues, les passants et les voitures alentours. Je sais qu’il veut éviter le sujet, mais il n’y arrivera pas éternellement. Un jour, il devra nous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé lundi matin. Ça a été dangereux et imprudent : on aurait pu avoir de gros soucis et les conséquences auraient été énormes.

— Foutez lui la paix, souffle Laïka. Il a compris qu’il avait fait une erreur. Ce n’est peut-être pas nécessaire de lui rappeler constamment. Je m’inquiète autant que vous, mais ça doit être très agaçant pour lui de prendre des remarques régulières à cause de ça. On a dit qu’on en parlait plus, on tient notre promesse. Ce n’est pas un crime de se déconcentrer quelques secondes, que je sache !

Je hoche la tête. Évidemment, qu’elle a raison, mais je n’arrive pas à me dire que l’un de mes meilleurs amis préfère garder le silence sur ce qu’il lui arrive et se mettre en danger plutôt qu’expliquer et nous aider à comprendre pour qu’il aille mieux. C’est récent et je n’aime pas particulièrement qu’il garde le silence sur quelque chose qui semble grave ou suffisamment important pour que ça lui chamboule la tête et l’esprit.

— On peut parler d’autre chose, maintenant ?

Je fais un signe de tête vers la lituanienne qui a décidé de venir en aide à notre ami espagnol. Il ne faut pas qu’elle pense que je laisse totalement tomber, que je lâche l’affaire, parce que ça n’est clairement pas le cas. Il aura le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, face à moi, quand nous rentrerons à la base de notre unité d’élite. Je tairais mes soupçons, mes craintes et son attitude étrange face à notre grand chef et à tous les autres, mais il me doit bien une explication, vu l’étrangeté de son comportement depuis quelques temps.

Nos portables vibrent tous en même temps, signe qu’il y a de fortes chance que ça soit le même interlocuteur pour chacun de nous. C’est suffisamment fréquent pour qu’on sache ce que ça signifie : une mission vient d’arriver pour nous. On sort nos cellulaires. Sans grande surprise, c’est Franck. Fini les vacances, retour au travail pour lutter contre le crime.

— On dirait que le devoir nous appelle.

Je lance un regard au contenu du message et je fronce les sourcils. Le boss nous attend, directement, à la Maison Blanche. La mission se déroulera donc dans mon pays natal et, plus particulièrement, dans la capitale de celui-ci.


End file.
